Venti Steamroller
"You just got steamrolled." Venti Steamroller, or simply Venti, is one of the 3 members of "Team Vision's Finest". He, alongside Professor Puce and Esmeralda are tasked to evolve Team Vision's Cosmog into a Solgaleo. History Born in the nightmare timeline. not much is known about Ventis early childhood or family. All we know, is that he grew up in Empire city and that at one point he joined/founded the Shenanigang, a biker group of do-gooders consisting of "TJ Touchdown", "Veronica Slamdunk" , "Franky Grinder", "Crinkly Carl" and Venti's best friend "Chad Dumptruck". Together they would ride around Empire City and help people as best they could, rewarding themselves with a Slushee or Slurpee afterwards. That is until one day, when Venti went to pick up the Slushees, a meteor hit the gas station the Shenanigang was at, killing all of it's members with the exception of Venti. The loss of all of his friends had a huge impact on Venti but eventually he managed to move on. Although he never forgot the tragedy that had occured. Later he ended up on Team Vision's Space ship. Appearance Venti is a tall well built 24 year old man with wild white hair. He is clad in a black biker outfit over a white shirt with two large metal chains,one hanging from his belt, the other going over his left shoulder. Personality Despite his hard exterior look, Venti is a good person, that values friendship above all else. He always assumes the best in people and trusts them no matter what (Evidenced by his continued trust in Layla). He is very protective of others, willing to take blows in their stead and has a deep relationship with his Pokemon, even going so far as to let himself be shot alongside his Steelix because he "wouldn't command them do what he was unwilling to do himself". Venti is a really empathic person, his personal experience and loss allow him to reach people, that are grieving themselves. But despite all this loss and grief he went through, Venti still has a cheerful personality. Notable Pokemon Regi (Registeel) - '''Obtained through unkown means, Venti seems to have a close relationship with Regi tearing up and needing a hug once he hears that Regi was gone. According to Venti, Regi is really sneaky, which is why Venti had to put a collar with bells on him. '''Biggest Boy (Steelix) - Biggest Boy, was around Venti ever since his time with the Shenanigang. It was really distraught during the first simulation when it realized, what moment they were witnessing again. He also can be shot by Magnezone in their combination move "Railgun". Magnezone - 'Used in the second simulation. Can use it's magnets to shoot Steelix like a "railgun". '''Aggron - '''A fully grown Aggron with a butler bow tie. Apparently a pretty good bartender '''Cosmog - '''Being given the small Pokemon by Layla, he immediately falls in love with the tiny tooting creature. Relationships '''Layla -' Not much is known about Venti's relationship with Layla. All we know, is that she seems to have a deep respect for him and his abilites, as she tried to recruit him multiple occasions, which he always turned down. Venti on the other hand also seems to trust and respect Layla a lot, even going so far as to lend her his Registeel, and not getting angry at her when she told him that it was lost. '''Professor Puce - Venti seems to have a incredible amount of respect for Professor Puce and seems to completely believe whatever kind of nonsense Puce tells him. 'Esmeralda - '''Esmeralda, or Esmey as Venti calls her, is one of the few people on Team Vision's ship Venti has talked to before the events of "Team Vision's Finest" Trivia *All of his Pokemon are caught in the Heavy Ball and are Steel Type. *Laylas Registeel was borrowed from Venti *Venti was not intended to be a drinker, but was to be able to hold his liquor when he kept drinking the beers his Aggron poured him *Venti smells like diesel gas *In Venti's memory, there was no mega Rayquaza the first time he witnessed the Shenanigang die *Venti called Steelix his "best friend, just like Chad Dumptruck" this could mean, that Steelix is in fact his starter. *Steelix is also the Pokemon Venti has used the most during his adventures *Venti broke the Simulator three times, despite only being in there twice. Quotes ''"Actually Professor Puce is the smartest guy I know, I bet he knows a way" "We are good people, just trying to do the right thing" "Yikes. Wow, went real bad huh?" "Puce! I saw you lose. That took a lot of... skill." "God I love that creature." "Let's ride safely and at the speed limit." "CHAD DUMPTRUCK!!!"